1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speed controllers, and more particularly to a speed controller used in a motor control loop.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrial motion systems, operating status of a motor is adjustable according to a speed of the motor. The speed of the motor is fed back to a control loop of the motor by a measurement device, such as a coder, with measurement errors sometimes occurring. The measurement errors can be amplified by being multiplied by a proportional gain value of the control loop of the motor. Current spike may be generated by the amplified measurement errors, especially when the motor is operated at a low speed. The current spike is transmitted to a power supply which adjusts the operating status of the motor. This will cause excessive motor vibration and noise, and can shorten the life of the motor.